Grimm's Red Wolf
by Ian's Stories
Summary: 10 years ago in the snowy forest there lived a girl that was more animal than human and it even scared the Faunus but after some years she disappeared. Now a girl clad in a red cloak is accepted into beacon but she doesn't seem like any normal Faunus, but what is she hiding. AN: This story is M rated because of lemon and Grimm bestiality in some chapters, but there is a warning.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story and I hope that is to your liking I will be trying to update every week or at least monthly. If you have any suggestion for a story then give it to me via PM or simply put it in the comments, because I read those a lot.**

**So with all that said LET'S BEGIN**

Chapter 1: The past and present

Unknown snowy forest

It was a cold night in the forest and a little girl with a red cloak was walking somewhere. This girl looked about 5 years old, she had big silver eyes with silts or pupils, her hair was black with red tips that looked to be natural, and she wore completely black clothes complete with black combat boots and black fingerless gloves, both of which didn't fit her in the slightest.

This girl was walking in the forest when she suddenly stopped in front of a cliff that had an altar that said:

**_Summer Rose_**

**_''_****_Thus kindly I scatter"_**

The little girl red then felt to the floor near the altar, unconscious and letting a puddle of blood in the snow which turned it red.

Unknown snowy forest: five hours later

A man dresses in a black cloak was walking through the forest when he stopped in front of the same little girl from before who was on a puddle of dried blood.

'What is a girl doing her at this hour and why is she in a puddle of dried blood' thought the man as he took the girl and removed her hood. What he saw surprised him, because on top of this girls head there were two black wolf ears with red tips. The girl in question didn't have human ears, but that wasn't all, he also notice that her teeth were sharper that they should have been and he canines where sticking out of her upper lip. After picking her up he noticed that there was something fluffy under her and he moved it noticing it was a tail. 'Is this girl a Faunus, well if she is then it's one I have never seen before' as he was thinking his the girl in red started to wake up because she had been moved and saw the man, she immediately jumped up and tried to run but her cut from before hadn't closed completely so she felt to the snow almost immediately after.

As the man got closer to her he could see that she was whimpering and trying to move away from him like a scared animal would.

He felt sorry for the little girl in red and said: ''calm down I'm not here to hurt you''

After he said that she stopped trying to run and slowed down but she was still in the position to run in four legs (or just two legs and two arms) the man slowly approached the girl and touched her, she then looked at the man and saw that he had no malicious intentions I his eyes so she let him continue as he did this started to scratch her head, the little girl then noticed it felt very good so she let him continue.

After a while he stopped which made the little girl pout, he then stood up as moved his hand forward asking the little red girl to take it, after she took it the man asked: ''so… what is your name little girl'' and she answered: ''I don't have a name but the people in my village called me Ruby, so you can call me that.''

''Ok Ruby lets go, hey do you have a village.'' At this Ruby looked down and started crying so the man assumed that she does not anymore. ''By the way my name is Qrow (pronounced crow) and do you want to come with me to my house. I have a beautiful niece that you might like so what do you say.'' After he said this Ruby stood up and looked at him with pleading eyes, as if she wanted to go with them. So Qrow took her with him.

After some time of walking they stopped because Ruby's stomach was growling like she hadn't eaten in months, so Qrow asked her what was her favorite food and said that he would get it for her. She when pointed at the forest and said: ''I like the meat of those big black things that live in the forest, they taste really good, and attacking them is so fun''. After she was done talking Qrow looked at her with what looked like awe and fear in his eyes, but he said: Ok… I think we should go to the forest so you can…show me what you mean by that. At this Ruby looked at him and turned back running in four legs, Qrow was so stunned that it took him about 5 seconds to notice it, but after noticing she was gone he began to sprint so as to not lose sight of the little girl dressed in red named Ruby.

After about 15 minutes of running he heard a sound he was very familiar with, the sound of battle. So he went in that direction and what he found almost made him want to vomit, the only thing stopping him from doing it was his years of fighting and his training as a hunter. The scene in front of him was that of a little 5 year old girl beating a gigantic Ursa to a bloody pulp and then eating it with such happiness that someone could mistake her for a Grimm in human (oh Qrow you don't know how right you are) after she was done with…that she looked up at Qrow and stood up covered in blood from head to toe and smiled, but incredibly enough it was an innocent smile (well, as innocent as you can get while covered in blood, but I digress it was still innocent.) Qrow simply stood there watching her as she started to take of the blood from her body and then went for the nearest river and took all of it off of herself.

After she finished her bath she went to where Qrow was and took his hand still with her innocent smile plastered in her face. Qrow took her hand and said: ''h-how did you do that''. To which she responded with: ''I just… I don't know, I just moved and attacked until I knew it was dead so I ate it, and it tasted so good.'' As she said this her facial expression changed to one of pure bliss because as she said it was delicious. Qrow just answered with: ''Ok let's go to my house so I can give you new clothes and…'' but as he was saying his she stopped him and said: ''but I like my clothes.'' To this he told her that her clothes were too big for her and that she had to wait some years to wear them properly, but that she could keep the cloak so as to hide her ears and tail.

Then after he finished talking they started walking to Qrow's house. Along the way they meet a lot of people and every time they closed someone Ruby would run to the other side of Qrow and hide from them.

Qrow's house: 2 hours later

When they finally got to Qrow's house Ruby was so excited that she couldn't stop moving and after a while she started running everywhere but she wasn't running like normal, no, when she ran se left behind black rose petals that vanished after some time as the Grimm did after they were killed. This made Qrow think that this was her semblance so he tried to stop her and after about 2 hours of running the door bell rang and in came Tai-yang Xiao Long and his daughter Yang Xiao Long both of which noticed Qrow running around and black rose petals everywhere at these both of them started laughing and that distracted Ruby long enough for Qrow to catch her.

When Qrow caught Ruby he put her in a seat tied up with chains. Then Tai-yang and Yang sat down at the other side of the table Ruby was in and started talking but while they were talking Ruby started sniffing the air and found Yang staring at her.

When Yang saw her she pulled her hood down and saw her ears she then proceeded to scratch Ruby behind the ears like Qrow had previously done and this calmed Ruby down, after Yang stopped Ruby liked her hand and stopped moving in the chair. Then Yang asked her if she wanted to play a game and she answered with: ''what is a game?''. At this Yang was surprised but explained what it was and Ruby became exited to do this kind of thing, and without noticing broke the chains and ran to play with Yang.

Meanwhile Qrow and Tai-Yang talked about what to do with the little girl and Tai-yang was about to offer himself to take care other but Qrow said that it was better if they both took turns in keeping the girl since Tai-yang already had a child and Qrow had no experience with this kind of thing, they continued talking until they heard the sound of chains breaking and when to see what had happened.

When they got there, what they found left then with their jaws on the floor. A little girl no older than 5 had broken metal chains and was now playing tag with a 7 year old while running in four like a wolf and with the speed to match. Something Qrow noticed was that the petals were no there so this was her normal speed, and it astonished him.

Tai-yang the looked a Qrow and said: ''wow that is one strong child, that was almost a fourth of my own strength and that is saying a lot. At that Qrow just nodded since he had no words at the moment.

''Well form what I can see they will be good friends in the future, so that is not a problem anymore" says Tai-yang as he went back to where his seat is so that he can move it and watch the girls while they play, and he saw Qrow do the same.

10 years later: From Dust to Dawn shop

A girl in a red cloak came in and asked if they had any weapon magazines, the old man just pointed towards a stand at the back of the shop and the girls went there.

1 hour later

A man in white came in with 4 men in black who started to take the dust as the man in white started to talk to the shop keeper one of the others approached the girl in red and turned her around the girl then sniffed the air and a feral grin spread through her face under the hood she wore.

She then looked up at the man in black and said: ''you look delicious" while liking her lips and then jumped at him sending both of them to the ground and started biting him and taking skin with her after a while she noticed that she was surrounded by more men in black and her feral smile returned full force, but it disappeared when the man in white came from the back and looked at her. She then looked at him confused and was going to ask why he smelled like ash but couldn't as he ordered the men in black to attack which they did but when they started the girl in red jumped for the first one and sunk her teeth in him, jumping again and taking his head with him. ''2 down, 2 to go" she thought as she jumped for the third man and easily inserted her hand into his chest and took it out liking the blood while her face showed bliss, then she looked at the last man in black who now had his gun pointing at her.

The girl in red lunged forward but was stopped midflight as the man in black shoot her in the forehead, but she just got right back up like nothing had happened and ripped the man's genitals with her bare hands, then she proceeded to like it and then threw it away as the man died she stomped his head leaving a bloody pulp in its place.

After seeing this, the man in white stated running and went up a ladder where he would meet with his boss, but the girl in red was already climbing the ladder when the Bullhead got there, but when she was about to kill the man in white a huntress appeared and tried to stop the girl in red from killing him and it gave him enough time to escape with his boss, a woman in red and yellow who then threw a fireball to the huntress but it was stopped. Then the huntress provided to knock the girl in red out before a man with a cane came and took her.

**AN: well that was it for my first chapter of my first story now tell me what you think of it, was it good, was it bad, just tell me your opinion. And sorry for the cliffhanger but I may or may not put the next chapter tomorrow but one thing i can tell you is that it is going to be up by Saturday that is my plan a least I just hope no complications cone but you never know so well with all that said**

**I bid you farewell, see you next time.**


	2. Sorry, Not an update

I've been having a lot of trouble as of the last two months so I haven't been able to update as I had planned, I'm so sorry. I've also noticed that I really don't like how the story started and I've decided to restart it completely, don't worry the story will be the same but the summary will change a bit and I'll change some minor things about it since I still hadn't begun with the actual story so yeah sorry but you'll have to wait a bit longer, but I already have it all planned out just need to think of a way to put it into a chapter to begin the storry anew.

That is all I have to say for today, so Bye.

PS: for the people wondering if there will still be lemons, I really dont know but maybe there will be.


End file.
